Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Kurt Hummel is starting his own band in new york, and that has caught the eye of one Elliott Gilbert AKA Starchild. A person who would do anything to get into the band, and into Kurts life and be anything Kurt wants him to be. Kelliott starkurt warning. Tagline Adam Lambert. Written for Rita :)
1. Chapter 1

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter One

Elliott Gilbert was a mess, he had traveled to New York to seek his fame and fortune. A thousand dollars in his pocket, a sleazy apartment in the bad part of town rented waiting for him and that was all. No family behind him, hadn't been for a very long time. No partner, that cheating toad had been left in the dust long ago. No one to support him if he crumbled, but that was life. Just a small town boy trying to make it in the big city.

Damn that was scary, the long lonely nights locked away in his apartment hearing the sirens going off in the town below him. So many times he thought about packing up and going home, but there was nothing left for him there, he knew that. Not getting accepted into the school he wanted was a big blow to his confidence, the best in the state and he just wasn't good enough. NYU was a good enough school for what he needed in a way. It didn't stop him longing for something more, staring at the place of his dreams when he went for an evening run. Or standing on Broadway looking longingly at the names in lights on the theatres. Wishing that one day his name would be up there with the greats.

He felt restless, contained, controlled by this lifestyle. The classes bored him, the lessons were well below what he already knew. He could cut classes for a week and not have missed anything when he returned. The idiots in his class took so long to learn a song or routine it was pathetic. The endless 'from the top' people destroying him. Elliott wanted so much more then this, he wanted to get his own five minutes in the spotlight and shine as brightly as he knew inside that he could. To prove to the world, and himself that he could really do this. He was a star, not a nobody that everyone had always told him he was.

Tired and lonely he stopped off at a diner for coffee and some pie to try and cheer himself up. In truth he just couldn't face going back alone to that place again, not right now anyway. He was half thinking of going to some bar, getting smashed and finding himself some stud. Nursing his coffee the waiter had just brought him, now that was a good looking guy he thought. Young, dark, adorable face, those soft kissable lips and eyes you could drown yourself inside of. He smiled at him and the guy smiled back as he read 'Kurt' off his name tag.

Elliott found himself seriously attracted to this 'Kurt' watching him walk back to the counter talking to two female friends, assessing him. The guy was clearly gay, now taken or single was another matter completely. Half listening to the conversation going off from the group, he picked up that a band was being formed. That sparked Elliott's interest, something to do away from class that he could actually enjoy. Plus there was also the upside of getting close to this hunk, the ability to find out if there was an availability issue or not.

Absently he scribbled down the audition details on a napkin, storing it safely in his wallet for tomorrow. That was a showcasing of his skill that he could not risk missing out on. He would have to plan the perfect outfit, song, everything to impress this guy. Impressing him was more important then getting into the band, he had to find a way to completely stand out from the crowd.

Elliott almost approached him there and then, however the purple cashmere sweater he was wearing over blue jeans was hardly impressive. He looked 'normal' and one thing he rarely was happened to be normal. His stage personality Starchild, was a totally different person to his normal soft sweet self. The confidence he wished that he had in every day life. The side of him that was currently shouting at him to storm across the room like a diva and Kiss Kurt like he had never been kissed before. The two sides of his personality warring against each other got a while as he finished eating the piece of pie. Sipping the strong black coffee slowly enjoying the view.

In the end Elliott got up and paid his bill, quietly heading back out into the chill evening air. Hands in his jeans pockets wishing that he had brought a jacket with him. Humming some random tune as he walked down the street. He passed one of the local gay bars, music blaring out into the street. The choice was made, he needed to escape that dull ache in his heart. A few dozen shots and he may feel a little more human or at least find himself some eye candy to enjoy. If he had his way, within a few hours he wouldn't be able to remember his own name.


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Fight the Moonlight

Chapter Two

Authors Note, Never written for the Glee fan verse before, tbh until Adam Lambert was due to be on the show I had never seen a single episode of the show. Now I'm firmly team Kurt getting a little happiness in his life. He reminds me a lot of someone I used to know and be very fond of. Amazed at how many reviews, favs and reads have appeared on here in just over a week. Here is another chapter for you, and I promise a third is on its way as well.

Countless drinks later Elliott staggered his way across the dance floor back to the blonde hunk he'd been kissing for sometime now. A little longer and he was pretty sure that he could tempt that sweet hunk into bed. Part of him knew that it wouldn't help him, this wasn't the man he wanted to sleep with. However the much larger and extremely drunk part of his mind couldn't care less, it just wanted to lose itself for a few hours in beautiful sinful passion.

The blonde was as drunk as he was, neither of them were likely to remember all that much in the morning. Then again, who cared about the morning, when you were having such amazing fun right now? Live while you were alive, sleep when you were dead. All Elliott could think of was topping that amazing body he'd picked out of the crowd to ease his troubles.

However as he downed another jagabomb moving back across the dance floor, he noticed a semi familiar set of faces at the edge of the dance floor. The two girls from the diner were talking to that amazing man he had fallen for earlier. The man looked a little upset, the girls trying to comfort him. Elliott moved slightly closer trying to hear what was going on. He heard a few mutterings about a guy called 'Finn' and sighed, so there was a resent break up that was never a good thing. He wasn't fond of being the rebound guy, however he couldn't bring himself to turn and walk away either. Something drew him to lurk around playing with his glass, listening into the private conversation.

The girls wanted to cut him off and take him home, however Kurt was having none of it. Going at them he was a grown man and could do what he wanted. He ended up storming off to the bar and the girls left in a huff. He ended up storming off to the bar and downing two cocktails pretty fast, clearly intent on remembering nothing from the entire evening.

Elliott nearly walked back to his blonde, but he just couldn't do it. He ended up ordering two more of the cocktails, sliding one across to the boy as he drank the other himself. He looked up and nodded his thanks, "I'm Kurt."

"Elliott." He answered, sipping at the quite surprisingly pleasant drink, "Wanna talk?"

Kurt shook his head, "Feel more like drinking to be honest."

Elliott pulled himself onto the bar stool next door, "Feel like some company while you get drunk?"

"Kinda be nice." He admitted, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna talk to a random stranger in a bar about my personal stuff though."

Elliott didn't take offense at the harsh words, he could see that the guy was pretty steamed already and clearly not used to the strong liquor. He was well on the way to a good hangover himself, struggling not to lose himself in the others sensual eyes as he drank. Drinks passed by in silence, sooner or later the boy would crack. Either that or one of them would pass out, maybe both.

"I just miss him." Kurt blurted out quietly.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"He died, drug overdose too damn young." He sighed, "I never even knew that he used, I should have known. I should have helped him, saved him somehow."

Elliott sighed, he had known addicts personally. "Its not always easy, addicts hide their problems so very well. They don't want help, don't see that they need it. Him dying wasn't your fault I promise you. There was nothing you could have done, if he really wanted to use then he would have found a way to."

That cracked the drunken armor of the younger man, who ended up in tears cuddling into his arms. Silently sobbing out his troubles into the others sweater. Elliott stroked his back, "Come on lets get you out of here so people can't see you."

He tugged the other into the cooler night air. Kurt groaned staggering as the full force of the drinks hit him, almost falling straight into the others arms. "I think I need some sleep." He murmured.

Elliott nodded, "Lets get you back to my apartment and let you sleep it off." He only lived a few blocks away, yet it was difficult to steer Kurt back there half passed out in his arms. He was glad that for once the lift was actually working and they didn't have to take the stairs to the top floor. Once inside he steered the giggling boy to the bedroom, pushing him gently onto the bed to remove his boots and jeans carefully.

"You are so hot." Kurt murmured, drawing him into a sloppy passionate kiss, "I need you."

Elliott tried to pull away, "Not like this, not when you don't know what you are doing."

Kurt pouted at him, trying to pull his shirt off. "But I'm so horny, please baby. You like me, I know you do, why else would you bring me home?" he asked.

Elliott sighed, "Because I know what it is like to miss someone so badly it destroys you inside. Now get some sleep!" He pushed Kurt back onto the bed and walked outside closing the door firmly behind him to go sleep on the sofa. Sure he had needs of his own, desperate ones pressing firmly against the seams of his jeans right now after being kissed by someone he wanted so damn badly. However he had standards, a moral code and he couldn't take advantage like that. Sometimes he wished he was a lesser person, and could storm back in that room and take what they both needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Fight the Moonlight

Chapter Three

Elliott needed to take care of his not small problem somehow. He didn't like the idea of leaving the apartment to find what he needed when Kurt was so out of it. He was drawn to protect the hot stud that was currently passed out in his bed. He knew what he was going through all too well. His first true love had died a year before he had left home, he had rebound onto some cheap whore who had cheated on him straight away. The one and only time he had ever been with a woman, it wasn't something he was planning to repeat.

Those years had weighed heavily on his soul. A package of emotions he had pushed away and never really dealt with. One of many such packages in his life stemming from his childhood and sexuality. Why couldn't parents be more damn accepting of their children? He would never understand that, he wouldn't care if his children were gay, straight, bi or frigging aliens as long as they were his children! Seeing Kurt now in such a bad, vulnerable place was making him think of things he would rather leave buried.

Out of desperation to get what he needed, Elliott run a hot shower, stripped his clothes off of his overly sensitive body. The hot water teasing his alert skin into even more arousal. He moaned softly as the warm water spilled down his aching shaft. Making him long to touch himself or have someone touch him. Desperately craving the sensation of another man going down on him. Preferably the man who lay only two rooms over. Thinking of those soft lips teasing away at his need was enough to send Elliott into low moans of pleasure.

He couldn't hold off any longer, he had to touch himself right now. He cursed the fact that all of his toys were in the bottom drawer of his dressing back in his now occupied bedroom. He didn't dare walk in there in his current condition to fetch one incase his moral slipped and things started to happen he would struggle to regret.

Elliott ran his fingers down his length a few times slowly, testing just how excited he really was. Drawing out the moment as long as he could. His body shivered in pleasure at the motions. Soaping his hand up for better motion, the warm water stimulating him close to the edge already. His hand stroking up and down his length eagerly. Picturing Kurt laid out on his bed naked, rubbing him with scented oils, kneading those tiny nipples into full alertness. Dragging low moans from the younger man's throat as he drove him to the edge of insanity, a mixture of intense pleasure and pain.

Oh gods he wished it was a real event not just a fantasy in his head. He could smell his aftershave lingering on his lips, on his skin from the kiss. Still feel the ghost of where they had touched so few moments before. Was Kurt even asleep yet? Should he go and check? Do what he wanted with him? He was drunk, so damn drunk it was hard to know right from wrong anymore. Resting his head against the shower wall as he stroked himself, the perverted images in his head giving him all the stimulus he needed to drive his aching hard on over the edge. Groaning the boys name as the shower washed away the mess.

Drained of the last of his energy now, Elliott dragged himself from the shower. Dried himself off and threw himself on the sofa. Dragging a throw over himself to keep the chill off as he poured himself a glass of whisky. He sipped it slowly listening to the soft snores coming from his bedroom. Stretching his back to ease a knot in his shoulder, he settled down with his ipod in to drink himself to sleep. Knowing sooner or later the melodies would drift him into his usual black troubled sleep. He hoped tonight at least he had consumed enough to keep him out cold for a handful of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Fight the Moonlight

Chapter Four

Kurt woke up as sun streamed through the curtains, the bright list pounding at his aching head. He groaned trying not to throw up as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. He had no idea where he was and no matter how he prodded at the memories, most of last night was a complete blank. He hadn't had sex with anyone clearly as he was still mostly dressed. However this room (tastefully decorated with rich reds and purples complimenting the dark wooden furnishings as it was.) it was far too sophisticated for anyone he knew.

Shameful really with its quaint old fashioned wardrobes clearly brimming with high fashions from what he could see over flowing behind a door that stubbornly refused to close. A dresser covered in styling gels, make up and other such accessories. It dawned on Kurt that this room could only belong to someone as gay as himself. It was a room that he would really enjoy owning himself, however space at the loft with Rachel and Santana didn't allow such things.

He vaguely remembered an extremely hot guy coming onto him last night, buying him drinks. He felt a swell of pride at this gay 'brother' for not taking advantage of his drunken state. Followed by disappointment because he had and still did really want to be taken advantage of. Anything to escape the pain and loneliness since Finn's passing. Not that he cared for Finn in that way anymore, eww they were legally step brothers now. It had just been a really tough few years with his dad's cancer which he still fretted over returning, the queer bashing at school, breaking up with Blaine over the long distance relationship, losing Finn, not getting into school, still trying to reapply, damn he was a mess!

He missed his family, but could rarely afford the air miles back home. Missed his friends, the Glee club, even Coach S who had made his life a living hell. Cause she at least had tried to defend him against all the homophobic bullcrap. Sure he had Rachel and Santana around, but with them scoring a Broadway show and a TV advert between them, he was feeling somewhat less then fabulous about himself.

Kurt wasn't a slut by any means, he had only ever been with Blaine. The thought of screwing around for fun and comfort disgusting him. However as time passed by, his depression deepening unnoticed by his friends, he just wanted to feel something again. He had hoped that if he was wasted enough he could go through with the act and he was pretty sure he had damn well tried his best to. Blast Elliott and his high moral code. He had to find the only honest gay guy in the joint!

Kurt carried on cursing the boy under his breath as he snuck out the room in search of the bathroom to freshen up. The first sight he was met by was that gorgeous man shirtless laying cramped up on the sofa fast asleep. That was not helping his desperate lustful thoughts in the slightest. The nipple ring so clearly on display was just begging Kurt to suckle at it. That tanned firm chest showing the guy worked out, not too much just enough. Damn he just wanted to rip that throw off of Elliott's body, jump into bed with him and torture that lean body.

His mood changed abruptly as while he watched the other man clearly fell into troubled dreams. His face contorting in a mask of fear, whimpering in his sleep. Kurt without thinking sat on the floor by him, stroking his hair and humming to him to calm him down. Wanting to hug those painful thoughts out of this stranger. Elliott cuddled into his shoulder in his sleep trying to leach a little comfort from the warm body so close to him. Muttering under his breath, the words too faint to make out.

Kurt found himself kissing the boy's cheek, trying to give him more comfort. Humming any tune he could picture clearly, smiling as very slowly he relaxed and slipped back into a far safer form of slumber. Kurt tried to move away, but found an arm snaked around him tightly. He chuckled and made himself comfortable enough until he moved again releasing that death grip. Singing and humming to keep the sleep nightmare free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

**Chapter Five**

Elliott didn't wake until late afternoon, with his hangover reduced to a dull ache from the first real night's sleep he had experienced in far too long. He stretched lazily wondering what had changed to let him sleep so deeply. Glancing around he saw a note with his name on, he grabbed it.

"_Thanks for being a gentleman, how about some coffee? Kurt"_ and a phone number following.

He grinned like crazy at the words, sometimes it was worth being sweet. Not often though, he had to admit that his loving caring nature usually got him in more trouble from haters and bullies. He hurt more then he was happy, even with Kurt's ex boyfriend Finn on the cards he couldn't help but hope he had a chance at happiness here. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he pulled out his phone to reply.

"_Coffee sounds good, where/when? Elliott."_

He showered slowly with his usual scented oils, enjoying the act feeling completely relaxed for once. Singing to himself, working on the perfect audition song for Kurt as he washed. It had been too long since he had actually wanted to sing, since he had gained a muse to his talents. He'd become stagnant, stuck in a world of misery he couldn't seen to drag himself out of. He eventually came back drying his hair to see a reply from the hotty.

"_Coffee is good, but pizza is better. Tonight?"_

Elliott hesitated wondering if they boy was still just after sex. He couldn't take a chance at missing out on love, besides he would have to face him at the audition anyway. It would be far more awkward at a professional meeting if he stood him up now. A few more messages and a meeting time and place were arranged for that evening.

The grin on his face getting even larger, he started tipping everything out of his vast wardrobes, tipping it on the bed to find two perfect outfits, for tonight and the casting call in three days time. Slipping his ipod playing in the background, a mixture of show tunes, gaga, queen, red hot chilli peppers and a dozen others. He stood in front of his triptic full length mirror trying things against himself and then hurling them down frustratedly. This guy was different, he needed something special.

His top hat and cane of course would be a must, recovered to match whatever outfit he was wearing. He had a trunk of materials, sequins and the such like for redressing outfits. For a guy he had quite a skill at crafts. The clothes he wore and the impressive 6 foot one he stood at little off the rack clothing fit him without a little tweaking. He had an impressive pair of black glitter platforms that added a good four inches to his height he liked the idea of basing it all around.

Glitter always caught of the eye of his alternate persona Starchild. Classic black tight trousers showing him in the perfect light. He had a wonderful dress jacket with a little glam added would be amazing. Now the idea was sparked, he started frantically digging around for the items he needed. Knowing he had a batch of sparklies he could hand sew on to make it shine. It would take a whole day to create, but a masterpiece took time! If it scored him the gig then that was all that mattered. He would need to be unforgettable, his favourite kind of experience. Starchild reared its head inside of him helping him with the costume for tonight, he was going to be hotter then hell.

A few hours later Elliott turned up at the pizza shack with perfectly gelled hair, black glitter eyeliner, black lipstick, leather trousers with high leather boots, a close fitting t shirt with a leather waistcoat over the top. Ruining the look however was the fitted woolen jacket he was forced to wear over the top to keep from freezing. He picked a table and hung the offending coat on the back of the seat quickly, drinking a cool beer as he waited for his 'date' to arrive.

Kurt turned up in a designer black sweater over his skinny jeans, a coat folded over his arm. Smelling of expensive designer perfume and hair gel. He looked amazing, Elliott's attention was certainly on that slim body as he walked over. Kurt smiled taking in the sensual beast in front of him as he stood to greet his date. The other man was clearly excited by his appearance, and he was certainly taken aback by this leather outfit. His thoughts slipping deeply into the area of perverted, thinking about the toned chest he knew lay underneath those tight clothes. "Hey." He smiled warmly letting Elliott get his chair for him.

"Feeling better?" he asked politely.

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry about last night I don't usually get like that. It's been a really tough year."

The waitress came to take their order, and Elliott had to wait until she left to answer. "Must be tough since you lost Finn, I'm so sorry baby."

Kurt squeezed his hand, he hadn't realized that he had mentioned his brother last night. The meal was pleasant, they ate, talked about fashion, music, movies, flirted all the time. Kurt felt more alive then he had in years. This guy was really into him, treating him like he deserved to be treated. Elliott even walked him home afterwards, holding his hand without a care in the world who noticed them.

Talking about meaningless rubbish the whole journey. Blaine had never been like this in public, he had always been worried about gay bashing. To have someone so out and proud on his arm was amazing. Almost like he had finally found his own prince charming to save him from his hellish life. It was a date he never wanted to end, as they got to the door. Kurt turned to smile at his boyfriend? Did he dare call him that already? "I had a really good time tonight, would you like to come up for coffee?"

Elliott shook his head, "I have something to get back to, but I would like to go to the movies tomorrow?"

Kurt agreed quickly, blushing as Elliott kissed him gently on the cheek goodnight. Bouncing back to the apartment humming snatches from the Wicked soundtrack as he went.

Rachel looked up from her Funny Girl scrip from the sofa to stare up at him bustling around the kitchen making coffee, a bounce in his step happier then she had ever seen him. She'd noticed his quiet nature lately, they had all been different since the funeral. She'd been hoping that his band idea would snap him out of his depression. This new attitude was too sudden from the drunken sobbing destroyed wreck just the night before. She came into the kitchen, "Hey Kurt, are you okay?"

He beamed back at her, kissed her on the cheek. "Never better." Bouncing off to his room.

Rachel stared after him even more confused, praying he wasn't on uppers or something equally stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't Fight the Moonlight**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note: Okay I was gonna save this for a few days time, but as in half an hour chapter 5 has already had two signed reviews, a new favourite and messages on twitter I think you wonderful sexy people deserve a little more. ENJOY **** Anyone wants to follow me on twitter its loki_lucy. Peace and love. **

Elliott worked hard all night and day on the outfit pausing only to shower, eat and rush out to the movies. Kurt was waiting for him looking as sexy as ever. He'd picked some feature at random and edged his date to the back row. Kurt spilling his low fat popcorn every time Elliott stroked his neck or planted a soft kiss there. Kurt couldn't pay any attention to the script at all due to this constant torture. He wanted to push the dark haired man down into the seat and ravage him, the whole movie was spent trying not to moan or react, or even to split the seams of his designer jeans at his growing interest.

The end credits were a blessing so they could escape, Kurt slightly embarrassed at state of himself. Elliott pressed him back into a dark corner claiming his mouth in their first real kiss. He had tried to with strain himself, but he couldn't take another moment without touching him. He was too turned on by this beautiful newcomer to his life.

Kurt moaned breathlessly into his mouth, "I really wan to make love to you right now."

Elliott pinned him more tightly, deepening the kiss, tracing his lips with his tongue. Kurt looked so sexy as he grew more aroused. Staring into the younger man's eyes, guilt sunk in and he pulled away. Excusing him to get some air, nearly falling over as he stumbled away so quickly. He sat on a bench outside, head in his hands trying to still his pounding heart, not throw up and control his raging hormones. He was crying making his eyeliner run down his face. He'd crossed a line, he knew that. Trying to push a grieving man into a level of intimacy that wasn't yet healthy. He cursed his body for not staying under its usual strict control.

Kurt was left dumbfounded at the sudden reaction change, following him into the street. The man was a mess, he sat and put his arm around him. "What's wrong baby?" he asked getting tearful himself.

Elliott sniffed, "I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive. I know you aren't ready for such things yet. That you miss Finn too much to think about starting a relationship with anyone yet."

Kurt was confused to why Finn was being brought up, but he was more concerned about trying to sort out his crying boyfriend. "You didn't do anything wrong, I care for you. I wanted to kiss you, sweet Gaga I want to do a hell of a lot more then just kiss you. But I can wait until you are ready. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, so out and free with who you are. I don't want to lose you over something as silly as this!" he promised.

"You aren't angry?" he sniffed.

Kurt drew him into a soft kiss, "Do I feel angry?"

Elliott smiled, "Not really."

They cuddled together on the bench for a while before Kurt noticed the time. "I have to go to work, I'm sorry baby. See you tomorrow?"

He agreed, wiping his running make up away. Just in time to get grabbed by the back of the neck and slammed into a wall by a tall, skinny Puerto Rican girl as soon as they were out of sight. "Now bitch, you better start spilling what you are doing with my boy Hummel before I mess up that pretty face of yours!" she snapped.

"I love him!" he squealed out.

That paused the girl's wrath, "Seriously? That little fairy scored someone as fine as you?"

"Firstly, thank you for the compliment. Secondly, don't call Kurt a fairy!" he snapped back.

The girl laughed, "I've known Hummel since freshman year, and I can call him anything I want to." She did release his neck and take a good look at him. "I'm Santana Lopez, the diva bitch of Lima Heights and Kurt's bodyguard in the big city. No one messes with my boy!"

Elliott liked her straight away, she was honest about what she felt and protected her 'family'. "Elliott Gilbert, fashion major at NYU and Kurt's potential boyfriend. I assure you that I never want to hurt him." Staring he realized she was familiar to him, "Hey didn't you just do a commercial?"

She laughed, "Yeah a few weeks ago, not my finest hour."

"Coffee?" he asked with a charming smile. Santana nodded, following him as he bought her one from a street vender, sipping his own. "So bisexual?" he asked.

She nodded, "You?"

He shrugged, "Gay as far as I know. I'm open minded, girls are beautiful creatures, they just don't turn me on."

"So at least now I know why Hummel's been all Prozac the last couple of days, Rachel thought he was on drugs." She snorted, "The boy's not stupid, he wouldn't do that shit since Finn died."

Elliott saw a chance and grabbed it, "Can I ask what happened to him?"

Santana sighed, "None of us noticed the signs of him slipping away after he graduated. He had no life plan, no idea what he wanted to do. He tried to help, but in the end he wasn't willing to be helped. A couple of months ago, he took an overdose none of us have been the same since, esp. not Kurt."

He nodded, "Must be tough to lose your partner in such a way."

Santana stared at him and burst out laughing, "You think Kurt and Finn were together?"

"They weren't?" he asked dumbfounded.

She shook her head wiping her eyes, "They were step brothers dude!"

Elliott face broke into a huge grin and he grabbed her face kissing her deeply.

"Hey, get off." She mock complained slapping at him.

"He really is single, available and no baggage?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say no baggage, the fairy's not had it easy. There's no scarey ex who's gonna come after you. The boy needs to be loved, he ahs had one boyfriend his whole life and he wasn't very open with his feelings or into being out and proud. You have him beat hands down, and if you can sing too you will steal his heart. Crush it and I will cut you!" she warned.

"If I hurt him, you may take your revenge anyway you see fit." He promised.

She nodded, "Now go get your man already, oh and he loves Lady Gaga just thought it might help."

"Oh I'm gonna, thank you." He winked.


	7. Chapter 7

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter Seven

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay I am very behind in my flicks due to working 6 days a week over Christmas. Trying to get caught back up on everything, love you all for the reviews. **

Elliott wished he could go and find Kurt and seduce him wickedly right now, however he didn't think that turning up at the guy's workplace declaring his undevoted love would go down well with his boss. He still had the costumer finishing touches to put together for the morning as well. Black coffee strong and sweet kept him going as he frantically sewed the night away.

Texting Kurt every few hours desperate to make things right between them again now he knew the truth. He guessed it was stupid of him to just assume that Finn would be an ex, but given the deep grieving from Kurt he hadn't thought it through very well. This would be the best audition piece ever, he had to steal the heart of his beloved. He wasn't the greatest with words, but lyrics were a different matter. He could always belt out exactly how he felt deep inside.

He would show the heart of him, the parts he was always scared to. This time it was real, this was true love surely? Then again Elliott always thought it was true love, he fell too deeply for the men in his life and always ended up miserable, broken hearted and alone. The last of the romantics it seemed some days.

Kurt could think about nothing apart from his new almost boyfriend while he was working, his mind wandering back to those kisses. He was so needy for the other man, but that was only half of the problem. He was starting to feel strongly towards him. He knew that just a little longer and he would be falling deeper then perhaps he dared to. He and men didn't seem to get along so well. What with falling for the straight guy who ended up being his step brother. Blaine, well he was the only out and proud man Kurt had known so a trial relationship was bound to happen.

Truth was Kurt had kissed more girls then guys during his short dating life, trying to force himself back off the rails and onto the straight train. Even dated a girl once or twice, worst times of his life. He almost wished he had a less understanding father who would try and beat the gay out of him. Kurt wanted nothing more then to be comfortable in his own skin, everyone else however seemed to delight in attacking him for his sexuality.

He longed to be seen as someone important, special not just the gay kid who could sing. This Madonna cover band would help that image surely? Maybe if he was a star then maybe he would start to feel like one? Instead of a useless waste of space, sometimes he wished that the fates had claimed his life not his brothers. That was a dark place he had never shared with anyone, or anything other then a few drinks when no one was looking. Rachel was struggling enough, she didn't need to be worrying about him as well. The nights he had drunk himself to sleep no one had ever known about, he had kept his pain hidden from even his parents.

The texts from Elliott were cute, nervousness gripped his heart. Was this really the one he could fall for? To spend the rest of his life with? This felt so real, so right that he could only hope he wasn't being fooled yet again. If his heart was broken again, Kurt surely didn't know if he could carry on, suicide wasn't his style however lately the thoughts crossed his mind more and more often.

The night after work was lonely, laying there in bed stressing over the morning coming and the band auditions. Thinking about Elliott, wishing he was there to hold him safe and warm. He doubted he slept more then an hour the whole night, nearly ringing him twice just to hear the comforting sound of his voice. That was a selfish thought however the guy would be sleeping. When he finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, there was barely enough time to dress and rush to the venue. Santana at his side as the bitch to his 'sweet'.

Hours of auditions passed, the talent mediocre at best. Two people ran off throwing up, most couldn't sing or maintain a single note. Kurt suddenly regretted holding an open audition. At least back in the Glee Club people only auditioned who genuinely wanted to sing. Usually with a little coaching they would be perfect, or at least good enough for backing. These however didn't sound like they had ever sung a note before.

He grabbed a strong black coffee, coming back to hear Santana bitch fighting with some idiot using her usual type of brutal honesty. Kurt sighed, "Ya know girls I think we should call this a day. There is only one person left on the list and they clearly didn't want to bother showing up. Probably for the best, this band is a terrible idea. Besides who calls themselves Starchild?"


	8. Chapter 8

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Well I couldn't leave you guys all waiting for Starchild to show up now could I?**

Elliott heard Kurt talking about Starchild, standing outside the room nervously trying to focus before the big number. He didn't normally get nervous before singing, normally he wasn't singing to his love though. They were getting ready to leave, couldn't blame them really. He had heard some of the competition, it wasn't exactly perfect. Hardly even a cut above the Mickey Mouse Club. He could imagine how beat down Kurt felt right now, how disappointed that his dream wasn't going how he planned it.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room, his persona sharply sliding into place. "It's a homage to Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars." He commented, "Sorry I am late, people kept stopping me asking to take their picture with me."

Kurt looked pale taking in the outfit and the man as the girls just looked impressed at the whole outfit. Bad ass tall platform boots, extremely tightly fitting trousers showing off all of his 'assets', well fitting shirt with a smart waistcoat over the top all in black. Steam punk goggles, and a long pocket watch with chain hanging off the waistcoat, silver and black tie, fishnet fingerless gloves, perfect make up, nails and eyeliner. What really set off the outfit however was the hot hat and tails covered in glittering rhinestones. He looked ready to walk out on a Broadway stage as the male lead.

He looked truly amazing, so different to the man Kurt had met. He hadn't even known Elliott sang or that he knew about the session. He was talking away to the girls about how he had hand sewn the costume so proud of himself. Kurt didn't want him there, he felt that everyone would see the chemistry between them and just know how he felt. He snapped back with a costume insult hoping it would rid himself of the current problem. Elliott looked like he had slapped him, taking the insult to heart. Those sad blue eyes almost in tears already. Kurt hated himself for bringing that pain, cursing himself as he dismissed Starchild to start his song.

_I'm gonna marry the night  
I won't give up on my life  
I'm a warrior queen  
Live passionately tonight_

I'm gonna marry the dark  
Gonna make love to the stark  
I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
I am a winner

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

Elliott threw himself into the song whole heartedly, throwing his top hat to the floor. Strutting around the small stage like a pro. Rocking out with the girls who were clearly in love with him already. Even before he started leaning on the table or humping the floor. This guy was a performer not just a singer and those pipes! Those wondrous high notes that Kurt could barely imagine reaching. The comfort that he had on the stage in front of them. Suddenly Kurt felt extremely insecure about his own talents.

_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

Then Starchild grabbed the chandelier and started swinging on it, the girls were screaming crazily. Kurt wondered where the quiet shy guy was that he loved so much. He knew if he let the guy in the band then not only would he lose the man he cared for, but the spotlight as well.

Elliott and Santana were talking excitedly about the band, he felt so left out. It broke his heart to do this, but he told Starchild he wasn't what they were looking for. The image and the act were far too over stated for his liking. A Madonna cover band needed a little more of a conservative image. Leaving Santana throwing insults asking if he had ever seen a Madonna video?

Kurt could see the desperation and longing on Elliott's face for him to take it back, for some form of acceptance from his lips. "I'm sorry Starchild, but my choice is final. There isn't a place for you in my band. Thank you for your time and effort you put into your number. I wish you all the best in your singing career, I'm sure you will find somewhere that fits your talents better. Perhaps a local drag bar?"

Elliott nodded sharply, tearing up completely at the cold words. "Thank you." He choked out leaving.

"What the hell Lady Hummel?" Santana snapped, "He is the best of what we saw today. Hell he is better then most of Glee Club or any of the Clubs at Nationals!"

"He isn't what I want!" Kurt snapped.

"Maybe he is too much what you want!" she countered.

Kurt stared at her, "You don't know what you are talking about."

"I know more then you think Hummel, more then enough to know that you are letting your personal feelings get in the way of the band. Get the hell out there after Elliott and beg him to come back here before I flatten you." Santana stormed out taking the rest of the band with her.

Kurt was left alone with his thoughts and his insecurities to think about what to do. So distracted he never even noticed that she had used Starchild's real name which she couldn't have know. He kicked a chair over, pushing the table away violently. He just never seemed to win in life no matter what he did.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed Elliott's number, it was slammed straight to voicemail. He tried three more times, the same response met every single call. Cursing under his breathe he went to find his love.


	9. Chapter 9

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter Nine

**Authors Note: A huge thanks this chapter to everyone who has been helping me come up with song ideas for Starchild, and a band name for Kurt's band. Secondary thanks to the amazing Cassidy for the amazing cover picture for the story whenever fan flicks lets me upload it.**

**Songs this chapter: Marry the Night repeat, and Love Songs (they kill me), by Cinema Bizarre.**

Elliott wouldn't cry, he promised himself that. Not over a man, not again. He despaired of ever really experiencing true love in his life. He wondered if there even was such a thing anymore. The street was packed, people shoving into him, rush hour had hit. He couldn't get a cab home, so was forced to walk in that outfit with everyone staring at him. Stripping the jacket and hat throwing them to the floor as soon as the door closed behind him. Followed by the tie and goggles getting thrown somewhere into the distance. The waistcoat remained on, but unbuttoned hanging loosely.

He pulled the cap off a bottle of whisky drinking deeply. "So fucking stupid!" he cursed to himself, "Why would Kurt actually like a disgusting, fat, ugly, useless, stupid, old fag like me?" He slammed the bottle down on the table, running his fingers through his gelled hair starring at his reflection in the triple mirrors.

"Fucking stupid fool." He muttered to himself. Elliott hadn't eaten in days or slept hardly rushing through work on his costume, the whisky should kick in pretty fast. Really he should shower, change and get ready for his usual open mic night in a few hours. Maybe even catch an hours sleep. Every single week he stood up at the mic night trying to get noticed by one of the talent scouts, two years without even a look his way. Working was the last thing on his mind, his heart tattered, blackened and destroyed in his chest. Weighing heavily on his soul, the unshed tears burning his eyes.

Picking up the bottle again Elliott kept drinking staring out the window deep in thought. Fingers digging deep into his palm drawing blood. His mind a whirling mix of dark desperate emotions. Half hearing his phone ringing, he set it to voicemail without even thinking to look who it was. What did it matter anymore? Nothing did, not now and never would again. Everything was over, gone, lost.

The bottle was dry when he moved away to grab his keys and leave the house. The cold air hardly bothering him against the poison in his veins. He had a gig to do, a formed habit and when he failed again there was always a kitchen knife at home to take his agony away permanently.

Yes, that sounded good. The perfect plan for the evening, the perfect ending to his miserable lonely life time. Not like anyone would miss him, not now. Probably be doing the world a favour decreasing the surplus population. Wouldn't even bother leaving a suicide note, no one to read it.

When he got to the bar it was busy as usual, full of wannabes and scouts. Elliott snorted in disgust at the fresh faced hopefuls thinking they had a chance. The slimy douchbag so called recording artists, record label PR people sat there drinking and smoking paying no attention to anyone but their own kind. Yeah right were they gonna offer anyone a chance? They were just there to make their public image look better, seed in the odd person they had already signed just to keep up appearances. You could always tell that sort, they turned up a single night a hush would go over the room just as they arrived and the song would barely end before they were rushed off into inner circle. It made him sick! No one had a real chance in this game, only the pretty and vacant puppets, to be drugged up and used for the agent's purposes.

Yeah Elliott was drunk and pretty bitter, downing several shots while he waited for his turn on stage, ignoring the comments about his outfit or the state of his sobriety. It was no ones business other then his own. If he truly was going to find a way to end his suffering tonight, then he was going to go out on a high note. He usually kept away from drugs after everything that had happened to his lost lover. However when the dealer slid up to him that night, he found himself buying and doing a line of coke.

Damn that felt good mixed with the drinking, a high like no other. He felt like he could do anything in the world right now. The heartache didn't ease any, if anything it made it stronger. He had a usual set he played every single week, why mess with his perfection? However tonight with all the sickening love songs playing in the back ground, he felt in the mood for something a little more random. Something from the deepest depths of the emo play list on his itunes, the only ones he played when he was ultra upset.

Called to the stage Starchild stalked out grabbing the microphone too wasted to care what anyone thought tonight, this was HIS stage and he was going to rock it! Top hat firmly on his head, hand stroking his walking cane. He was feeling it tonight in more ways then one. The audience payed him little attention, the agents none at all. The sparkling fag wasn't their style regardless of his clear talents. The backing track changed on his ipod before handing it in to play his accumpliment, he stood there ready and waiting.

_The curtain's closed  
No way home  
The nectar of life run dry  
These tainted words  
Made to hurt  
Cut in me with its' knife_

Eating my mind  
And with each bite  
I'm begging "Please Lord, no"

This place is a mess  
The one has gone

Lovesongs, they kill me  
They kill me... Now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now

Belting the lines with such a passion, stalking up and down the stage, strutting like he owned the joint. Using the cane to its full advantage, playing with it, stroking it, teasing like it was his own cock. The high changed when he was on stage, Starchild was horny as hell and he needed to be satisfied. Sexy pelvic thrusts were nowhere near enough, he found himself touching himself in front of everyone. If he was sober he would be horrified at what he was doing, but in this state all he could think of was his own personal pleasures. He needed to get off really badly, he slipped into his second number copying the song from the audition.

_I'm gonna lace up my boots  
Throw on some leather and cruise  
Down the streets that I love  
In my fishnet gloves  
I'm a sinner_

Then I'll go down to the bar  
But I won't cry anymore  
I'll hold my whiskey up high  
Kiss the bartender twice  
I'm a loser

I'm gonna marry the night  
I'm gonna marry the night

Audience shock and reaction at his movements made him all the worse, putting in a show no one would ever forget. Giving the microphone a long lingering blow job as the instrumental hit. Almost moaning into it he was so turned on now, his trousers tight to bursting point. Slamming onto the ground, humping it for all he was worth as the number came to a close. Elliott slumped to the floor taking in all the cat calls and whistles from the crowd. Finally he felt loved, wanted, he stood dizzily taking it all in. They loved him, they actually loved his performance and him.

Girls were screaming, people were clapping, it was a dream come true. The last night of his life and he was finally wanted, loved, needed. It was a crazy fucked up life. How could they finally notice him? Now it was too late to change his fate, he didn't want to anymore.

Pounding down off the stage he found a drink pushed in his hand, an invitation to the upper circle he had never expected. Shocked and awed he followed upstairs to talk to then, barely able to focus on the conversation he was that toasted. Offers made, contracts signed in a daze. He stepped down from the upper circle confused in shock. He actually had a future, a musical career if he wanted it. Doors were opening in front of him, but could he take them or would he just give in? Die of his broken heart?


	10. Chapter 10

Can't Fight the Moonlight

Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Wow loads of Kurt hating going on from last chapter, and people wanting to protect Elliott. A few worries for Elliott and if he will survive this. My friend did suggest posting up I was going on a six week holiday and wouldn't be posting, but I thought I might get murdered lol. And now, to Kurt's point of view, don't judge him too harshly my dears.**

Kurt couldn't find Starchild anywhere, rang him, emailed, and even turned up at his front door. Nothing, not a single sight or answer. He started to panic a little, Elliott never took himself offline or hid from the world. He was far too much of a people person to stay shut away for longer then a few minutes. Clearly Kurt had cut him far deeper then he had thought possible.

Fear clenched at his heart, worrying if the guy was okay or not. He'd never forgive himself if he was the reason that Elliott gave up on life. The jaded past the guy had suffered was clear on his arms, Kurt knew if the man he loved committed suicide then he would follow very shortly afterwards. He may have only known the guy a short while, but he already knew he could never live without him. There was an emotion between then so strong, he had never experienced anything like it before. He had to be with this guy, if he knew Elliott was okay, then maybe just maybe he would be okay too. He was his oxygen, his life now.

How he had risked throwing that all away over something as stupid as a silly fight and a pathetic cover band he would never know. A band that he didn't even really care that much about to start with, just wanted to feel alive again just for a moment. A Madonna cover band was never gonna make it back in Lima Heights yet alone in the big apple with all the incredible talent there!

Kurt had been such a fool, and he knew it now. Perhaps it was too little too late however, there was no telling that Starchild would ever talk to him again. The man he couldn't live without, but could Elliott live without him? That was the real question here, not Kurt's love for him!

In the end out of sheer desperation Kurt headed back to the bar they had first met in, hoping for a peak at his glittering glam god. Oh he got one alright, a wasted Elliott propping up the bar downing lines of shots. He looked like hell, hot sexy hell, but still hell. He came up and was about to tap him on the shoulder, but just as he got there Starchild was called to the stage. So this was an open mic night? Kurt had never even known the bar did them. The guy was in no fit state surely? How could he sing? The guy barely looked able to stand?!

_I can't hear the sceneries  
Of constant tragedies  
Of what I meant to feel no more  
'cause I'm already dead  
And I just cannot bear  
To hear another word no more_

Love songs, they kill me  
They kill me... Now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now  
Love songs are killing me  
Are killing me... Right now

Damn this boy was hurting, even through the stage persona and the drinking the tears on his face betrayed the real emotions. Clearly earlier that day Elliott had been trying to impress, now the cut loose sexual beast was just phenomenal. Kurt had to stifle a moan as he watched the microphone receive a hand and then a long lingering dirty blowjob. Trying to not imagine those hands or lips touching his sensitive areas. Damn this man was hotter then Hades, he felt himself stiffening watching the show. Thoughts of fixing this flew out of his mind as all he could think of was taking Elliott to bed.

Oh good lord, he was touching himself in front of everyone. Actually groping himself through his tight trousers, stroking down the side of his enormous length. Kurt whimpered with need watching. Oh god now he was humping the floor again. The guy was torturing him, he was going to die! The sprawled sex god lay on the floor soaking up the applause. Kurt found himself cheering at the top of his lungs with everyone else. Damn it, this guy deserved every inch of this and more.

He lost sight of him, as Starchild was called to the inner circle to talk. He went to the bar watching the stairs carefully for him to come back down. Sinking a few shots as he waited, realizing belatedly as they hit his empty stomach that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime the day before. Rats they were going to kick in more then a little too fast for his liking. Not that it stopped him following them up with a good strong triple rum with hardly any mixer.

Was that guy gonna be up in the gods level of the bar forever? He was just getting in the mood to get seriously toasted when Elliott finally appeared. Kurt drained the glass and cut quietly through the crowd to tap him on the shoulder. Long moments they stared at each other in a terrible silence, the taller man's face unreadable. "Hi." Kurt choked out, "Can we talk please?"

Elliott grabbed him and pulled him out into the alleyway, the door slamming shut behind them loudly. "So talk." He growled. Pacing the alleyway as best as he could, a little unsteady on his high heeled boots.

Kurt bit back tears, "I shouldn't have said those terrible things about you at the audition."

Starchild snorted, "Yeah well you did. Gotta go find myself work as a drag queen now!"

"No, damn it no!" Kurt stumbled over, "I just couldn't have you in the band, and I didn't want anyone to know…."

Elliott interrupted him, "Don't even think we are gonna continue the conversation of me being too OTT for your stupid lame Madonna cover band. I have better things to do, like drink the bar dry. Several bars dry maybe."

"No that's not what I mean, damn it baby just let me finish a sentence." He snapped.

Another low growl, "Fine continue it if you must."

"I was scared." Kurt mumbled, "I still am."

Elliott gave him a strange look, "I don't understand."

"I've never been centre stage, always ignored because I am gay, femine, my voice never broke. Even back in Glee club Finn and Rachel were always the stars and I ran backing every single time. I thought New York would be different a fresh start. Then I didn't get into school where I wanted to, Rachel got into Funny Girl, Santana into commercials, Finn died and I had to find a way to go on without my brother and best friend. The band was meant to boost my ego back up a bit and then you were so damn fabulous I knew that I'd just be stuck in the back ground again unnoticed." He confessed.

"Oh so all this is some petty jealous crap, so mature!" Starchild snapped, moving to go back inside the bar.

Kurt grabbed his arm to stop him. "Yes and no, damn it. I didn't want to not be good enough for you! I didn't want you to realize I am just a second rate pansy ass singer. I didn't want the band to realize about us and treat you badly because of me. I didn't want anyone to know I'm falling in love with you." Fresh tears streaking his mascara down his face, "I love you, Elliott or Starchild just the way you are, I never want you to change." He murmured more quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Can't Fight The Moonlight

Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Three chapters in a week, I must have had too much sugar! Warning though for the next 10 days or so there won't be any updates, I have a show to prep for. Kurt and Starchild will be back ASAP. Yeah you guys all guessed it, FINALLY some sex **** X**

Elliott was angry at the little snot nosed kid whining away at him that he wasn't good enough. He was drunk, horny and high, the brat was gonna ruin that buzz. Normally he would have time for anyone in pain, this guy more then anyone else. However the itch inside of him was currently too strong, his trousers straining too tightly, too aching with need to focus on the conversation fully.

Wait did he say love?

Elliott tried to focus back on what was being said. Yeah he used the word again, love. Kurt loved him, wait Kurt loved him?! Actually loved him for all his crazy ways and for being himself? No one had ever loved him for himself, no one had even accepted him before.

That tipped him over the edge, he grabbed the boy by the throat slamming him into the wall of the bar and savagely claimed his mouth. Nibbling at his lip before forcing his tongue harshly inside. He could feel a sigh of pleasure ripple through them both. Kurt moved trying to get closer tangling his fingers in the sticky glitter gelled hair. Wanting every inch of him. There was a look so feral in Elliott eyes as he pulled away, he grabbed Kurt's wrist so hard he would have bruises later. "Mine!" he growled, pulling them both down the street back to his apartment.

Kurt should be frightened, however he could find himself nothing but turned on. They were both so drunk anything was possible. Elliott nearly dropped his keys he was in such a hurry to get the door open. Kurt laid his hand on his to stead it and the key finally turned so suddenly that they both ended up on the floor as they fell into the room. Kurt landing on the soft body faces so close together he nervously pecked at Elliott's lips with a kiss.

In a second the door was kicked shut, and he found their positions reverses, the older man straddling him pulling both their shirts off. Stroking his hand across Kurt's soft chest wishing there were tattoos or piercings to enjoy. "So beautiful." He murmured kissing down Kurt's neck and chest, "All mine!"

"Yours if you want me, yours forever, I love you." He breathed back. He stroked his hand down Starchild's inner thigh finding the zip to wrench it down to get at the bulge inside stroking deeply.

Elliott hissed in pleasure biting deeper marking the flesh as his. "I need you, I always needed you so badly from the first second I saw you in that cute waiter outfit. It's been hell to try and resist your temptation."

The rest of their clothes were roughly stripped away leaving them with the perfect view of each others naked bodies. Kurt traced the ghosts of scars around the tattoos, "You have suffered so much."

Starchild stroked a smattering of faint white scares and on half healing one on the others thigh, "So have you."

"No one knows."

"I won't tell."

"I gotta be strong for Rachel."

""You don't ever have to be strong for me, you never have to hide who you are or how you feel."

Their mouths joined in a hungry accepting kiss melting into each other. Kurt's too gentle touch on Elliott's bulge making him long for more. He moved his hand down stroking firmly, suckling on the nipple as he went. Kurt groaned, he'd had sex before with Blaine, but it had never felt like this. Every touch was a thousand times stronger then he was used to. He had never felt so needy, so desperate for another's touch. There was something about this guy that just drove him crazy.

He felt Elliott searching around in a drawer by the door, the pressure on top of him lessening slightly as he moved. Kurt pouted and tried to pull him back feeling empty at the loss of those hands on his body. "I'm just getting the lube baby." He whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Slicking up his hands and both their aching cocks ready for finally taking what they both needed. Kurt was the perfect sub, letting him do whatever he wanted to. He did wonder how much experience the boy actually had, then as he was teased so seductively he decided it didn't matter. He was torn between loving him slow and tender, or pulling out every single kinky trick he knew. Elliott was so horny, he couldn't slow down the pace now not as Kurt kept silently edging him into doing more.

He teased his lover, making sure he was ready enough and slowly pushed inside. Starchild knew that his size was his curse and few men could easily take him. However after the initial shock, he was urged to go deeper. That was a dream come true to finally find a partner with whom he could be himself. Not have to slide into a depressed sub position and pretend to enjoy himself. He pinned Kurt's hands above his head, riding him hard, stroking his length with his free hand, biting down on his collarbone the whimpers and moans driving him higher.

He wanted to see the boy's control shatter, hear those breathy moans break out of those soft lips, wanted to be the one who made him come undone. The moans grew louder as he kept the pace rough and needy, Kurt biting his lip so much it bled trying to keep quiet. Elliott chuckled, "You don't have to be so controlled baby, you are allowed to enjoy yourself." Kissing him roughly, that kiss in itself was almost enough to tip them both over the edge. Rough, hungry and so damn dirty. Kurt let rip a moan that made him blush with shame.

"Keep going." Elliott urged feeling himself shift so close now from the sound. The sweat pouring off them both, slicking their hair down, leaving a satisfying wet slap as their bodies touched. He licked down Kurt's stomach, teasing his bellybutton, who found himself unable to hold on a second longer. Moaning Elliott's name so loud the neighbors must have heard it. Finally Starchild could let himself take what he needed as well, driving in as deep as possible, grabbed Kurt into a kiss moaning into his mouth as he came.

Breathing heavily dizziness overcame him and he flopped weakly to the floor next to Kurt. Suddenly realizing that they hadn't even made it out of the hallway yet. There were so many better places they could have enjoyed the act in other then a hard cold carpeted floor. The location didn't seem to bother Kurt as he cuddled up and lay his head on Elliott's chest yawning deeply. Smiling Elliott grabbed their coats off the floor to cover them as his lover dropped off to sleep.


End file.
